Compilers for compiling a program written for managed run-time environments such as JAVA and .Net generally produce a great deal of information about the program. Such information hereinafter referred to as “metadata” includes information about data objects types, methods that operate on the data objects, dominant patterns of high-level program behavior, etc. This metadata information, if available to a processor, could be used to improve the speed of program execution.